i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The purpose of this page is to detail the timeline of events within the series. However, due to the massive amount of information provided in the series, it will be broken into individual topics as seen in the tabs below. Please note that this is being expanded and will hopefully become more comprehensive over time. The format for each event will be annotated with a citation of when the event happens in the story as well as when the event takes place with the above dating format. The dating should be at least accurate to within a month, but it should not be less than a single day. Each tab will be detailing significant events that directly involved Meng Hao such as cultivation breakthroughs or significant feats. As stated above, this will hopefully be expanded over time. |-|Book 1= Early Beginnings Age 16 * Meng Hao was kidnapped, alongside three others, by a Reliance Sect Inner Disciple named Xu Qing and taken to the sect as a potential disciple. * Four months and six days after he was brought to the sect, he successfully stepped into the Qi Condensation realm. |-|Book 7= Ascension Timeline : NOTE: Due to certain circumstances, '''1PA (Post-Ascension)' will refer to when Meng Hao achieves Immortal Ascension and becomes a True Immortal. Likewise, BA (Before Ascension) will refer to events before becoming an immortal.'' 1 BA Two months before the end of the year, Meng Hao gains a True Saint Fleshly Body after bathing in the light of the East Sun Ascension. Afterwards, he entered the Fang Clan Ancestral Land and found the Necropolis of the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch where he encountered a golden liquid with the properties of Spirit Elixir which restored one of the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch's two Nirvana Fruit. In addition, this restoration caused Meng Hao to gain the approval of the bronze body of an ancient dragon which transformed into Immortal qi and caused him to open eight Immortal Meridians as well as gaining the One Thought Stellar Transformation. 1 PA The beginning of this year is decided by when Meng Hao overcomes the Immortal Tribulation where he becomes an Immortal. It is during this time where Meng Hao opens 123 Immortal Meridians which puts him at the great circle of the Immortal Realm. After achieving this ascension, the other Immortals of Meng Hao's generation go to East Victory to fight Meng Hao. Meng Hao easily defeats them all, even when they fought together against him which solidified his status as the blazing sun of his generation. Two months later Meng Hao leaves Planet East Victory where he was being constrained by Fang Shoudao who wished for him to be married to Li Ling'er. He leaves the planet by scaring Patriarch Reliance into opening up a teleportation portal which took him such an exceedingly large distance away that Fang Shoudao couldn't track him. It is after this escape that Meng Hao meets Yi Fazi, an Outsider, who was chasing down Li Ling'er. Meng Hao Soulsearches Yi Fazi, killing him in the process, and learns of the 3000 Lower Realms. Category:Novel Category:Work In Progress